Disturbia
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: The beats, the bodies, the drinks, the drugs, the addiction. Once you go in, will you come out the same? Disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light. Sex, drug use, drinking, death, addiction, imprisonment, insanity. M for a reason.
1. City Of Lights

**AN: Dedicated to Chocolateoholic13. Enjoy.**

Hollywood. The biggest place, for the biggest stars, and the biggest dreamers. Nothing here is small. Your in the city of wonder, the city of lights. Once you come in, you never leave the same.

Disturbia. The most renound night club in all of California. Stars come from all over to get in and loose themselves to the beat and the drinks. Like it's hometown, Disturbia does nothing small. The drinks, the music, the drugs, then passion. Disturbia is the place where you dance with the devil and never look back. Once you enter Disturbia, you will never leave the same.

"Dudes! You ready for this?" Stan asked, excitement radiated off of him. From the moment we got in Hollywood everyone we ran into talked about the night club called Disturbia. Creepy name in my opinion, but all the other guys insisted we went. We're gonna be here all summer, so why do we have to go now? But I kept my mouth shut.

"Totally! I'm gonna dance till morning." Kyle shouted. He was dressed in a orange tee shirt, his crimson hair straitened to perfection and a pair of lime green skinnies. Stan was at his side with a dark blue tee that had had Green Day printed on the front. The two besties look like a couple of little girls going to a Justin Beiber concert, I don't think its possible for them to hold still for 2 minutes without shouting something about their excitement. And we've been standing in line with them for the past 2 hours.

We were next in line to get in. I just hope our fake ID's will work. Kenny, who was at my side, clad in a orange sleeveless jacket and baggy jeans smirked and handed the bouncer his ID. He was the only one here that was actually 18 besides Craig. The bouncer nodded and let him in. But before stepping in he looked back at our group, "I'm gonna get some tonight." The turn and screamed, "Hey ladies! Who wants some Colorado Cowboy?" And disappeared into the crowd. Sometimes I'm embarassed to be with my friend in public, now was one of those times.

Craig scoffed and leaned down to his boyfriend Tweek and whispered, "He's such a man whore." Tweek nodded. He was so hyped up on caffeine he was still. Not even clutching his green messily buttoned dress shirt. Craig and Tweek didn't bother to dress up to come to the club, Craig in his usual royal blue sweat shirt and jeans, while Tweek had on his favorite green dress shirt that was 2 sizes too big for hm.

They entered without a problem and waited for the rest of us on the other side. Cartman was next, he had a red sleeveless shirt on, I'm guessing to display his toned chest and muscular arms. Cartman had allways been a show off, why should I expect any different? He entered and waited next to Craig, Tweek, Stan and Kyle.

Clyde and Marjorine (My Twin sister) Flashed their fake ID's too and walked in without a problem. Now it was my turn, I was so freaked out by this guy, he was missing one eye and had scars all over his body. Just the air around him sent shivers down my spine. This guy was really good at his job.

I showed him my fake ID and prayed to whoever was up there to not get caught. And I didn't, he handed me my Id and let me. in. I came up to everyone, Cartman pulled out his cell phone, "Ok, lets meet back at the apartment in the morning. If you don't show up, you don't get back in the house." Everyone nodded. Kyle had a look on his face like he wanted to kick Cartman's butt right now, but he didn't. Most likely because Cartman is paying for this whole trip. "And if anyone sees po' boy tonight, tell him too." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. I followed Stan and Kyle to the bar, maybe one drink would help me loosen up. But just one, I don't like drinking, but I'll have one tonight. It's a party right?

So Stan, Kyle and I take a seat at the bar. Kyle flashes a flirty smile at the bartender and flips his hair. She blushes, "Hi hon, what can I get you guys?" Kyle leans in, pulling moves on the bartender that only Kenny and him can pull off. "I'll take 3 shots of whiskey." he whispers something in her ear that makes her blush even harder.

Collecting herslef, she wipes off imaginary dirt off her hands and asks Stan what he wants Stan glances over at her with disinterest, "I want some Banana rum. What about you Butters?" I raked my mind for names of drinks, I'm not very enlightened in the alcohol field. "Umm... Sex On The Beach?" She nods and turns to make our drinks.

Kyle leans over to look at me, "Do you even drink Butters?" I shook my head.

When the bartender came back with our drinks Stan and Kyle were in the middle of a heated conversation. "-There is no way this place is cursed or what ever your talking about Kyle."

The bartender cocked an eyebrow, "What are you two talking about?"

Kyle glared over at Stan, "I heard this place was like, cursed or something. That people come out changed."

"Some people do come out changed." She agreed.

Stan scoffed, "Well people get fucked up at clubs sometimes."

The bartender leaned in to us, glancing around nervously, looking at Stan she said, "I'd listen to your friend if I were you." THAT was a little freaky for me.

Kyle laughed and leaned back in his stool. "But it's just a rumor." he dismissed the whole thing like it was no big deal.

She turned and left to take care of another customer. "Sure. Just be careful."

xXdIsTurbIaXx

The music was blasting, bodies were melting to the beat. Everything was so bright, the flashing lights, the faces, the drinks, the smell of weed heavy in the air. Kyle and Stan had disappeared into the crowd an hour ago, after downing at least 12 drinks. I was alone at the bar, I hadn't even finished my Sex On The Beach. Which I thought was good, but I just wasn't very thirsty. The DJ came on as a blonde girl about my age sat down next to me.

"Wats up Hollywood? You guys ready to ROCK!" The crowd goes wild, shout come from every direction everyone is pumped. "'ight then, heres your host Damian T!"

A dude with strait black hair comes up to the DJ booth at the front of the club, his aura just screams partier. He flashes his perfect white teeth at the Dj then takes the micophone"Sup Hollywood! Lets start this Saturday off right with our song! DISTURBIA!" The crowd sets back in motion, as Disturbia by Rihanna booms from the speaker. The bass is pumping my eardrums.

Theblonde girl looks over to me, "You don't drink much. Do you?" she yells over the music in a heavy brittish. Her bright blue eyes outlined with thick black eyeliner. A snow white blouse clings to her level chest while a red plaid skirt compliments her feminine hips. I shake my head. She smiles, and extends her hand to me. "Well, that makes two of us. Wanna dance?"

I take her hand and we make our way to the dance floor. Our bodies move to the beat. We grind, we kiss, we dance. I'm sucked in to this rhythm. All my senses kick into over drive, wow... And I didn't even have a full drink. This clubbing is awesome. I feel on top of the world, everything goes so fast... I never want to leave.


	2. Back Again

AN: Dedicated to ToTen Shweirtz. **Ihr ein verdammter Trottel. Aber Ich liebe dich. bestest Frann. :D**

"Shit..." I woke up. My head hurt like hell. I'm guessing I have a hang over. I look around, I'm in a bed, with my clothes on. Ok, good. I didn't loose my virginity. "Where am I?"

Kenny stumbles in the room I'm in. He's either drunk or has a hangover. "Hey Buttercup. You seen fat ass?" I shake my head. He nods. Then lands on the bed I'm in. "Last night was crazy." He mumbled into the covers.

I patted my best friend's golden locks. He has allways had really soft hair. "I can't remember last night..."

Kenny immediately shoots up and pulls me into his lap, "Aww, did my little Buttercup get drunk?" He says, drunken sweetness laced every word. He has to be on something. Then again... I can't remember the last time I talked to Kenny when he WASN'T on something. Maybe this was sober Kenny. God only knows.

"I didn't even finish my first drink. I met this girl and we went to the dance floor, but that's all I can remember... Where are we?" I looked into Kenny's ocean blue eyes. He wasn't on weed, because his eyes weren't blood shot, he wasn't drunk, because his pupils weren't dilated. What was he on?

He giggles and pokes my nose, "The apartment. Come on, everyone's downstairs eating lunch." He then picks me up and takes me down to the kitchen. Honestly, we acted more like a couple than best friends. The only thing keeping us from dating is Kenny's sex and alcohol addiction.

Everyone looks like shit at the table. Cartman lazily munching on his sandwich. Usually he would be scarfing down everything in sight. Stan is barely awake, while Kyle is snoozing on his shoulder. Majorine is staring holes into the table, dark bangs under her eyes. And I thought I was hungover. These guys looked like they'd been awake for days... with no caffine.

Kenny and I take our seats, I look over to my sister Marjorine and frown. She looks like she had a hangover too. In fact, everyone did.

Kenny leans back in his chair and lets out a content sigh, "Last night must have been one hell of a party. I can't remember a thing." Which is saying something, because Kenny never wakes up A) In the right place, B) with his clothes on, And C) Without remembering the night before. He has a very high alcohol tolorence.

Everyone nodded. Kyle opened his eyes and smiled, "I must have gotten sooooooo drunk. Cuz I have a fucking migraine." Stan mumbled something into his sandwich. Which Kyle heard and Stan earned a slap. Who knows what he said. Not that I really care right now.

Cartman looked around the table, "We're going back tonight." Everyone in some form agreed, wether it be a thumbs up, a groan or a mumble into a sandwich.

Marjorine looked over at Stan, "Have you seen Clyde Stan? He was with you last night." she asked grogily.

"No?" Stan looked confused, "He wondered off last night after saying he wanted to talk to the DJ. Thought he came home."

A look of fright plastered her face, "O-OK... I'll just have to text him then... I hope he didn't cheat on me..." Marjie then took her plate to the sink and walked out the kitchen.

Craig and Tweek ploppedd down at the lunch table right after Marjie left, Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek, "Damn, Disturbia is the shit. Me and Tweek are going back tonight." Tweek groaned and placed his hand on his plate and attempted to sleep on his PB&J.

Kyle glanced over to Craig, "We all are." He bangs his head on the table, then jumps up from his seat and throws his arm in the air, as if to convey he just had an amazing idea and had to broadcast it to everyone. "But first! A nap." With that he runs to the living room and collapses on the couch. Ok, that was not a Kyle moment at all.

Everyone was off this morning. But I was too sleepy to do anything about it. I ate my sandwich, then walked back upstairs to take a nap. Leaving Cartman and Tweek asleep at the table, both content with their half eaten sandwich pillows.

XxdIsTuRbIaXx

11pm, we were all in. Kenny and I roaming the club. Kenny has one arm around my waist, leading me through the crowd, what he's looking for is unknown to me. But I just go with it, enjoying his arm wrapped around me. I longed to be with him, but I needed someone who would be committed to me. Which wasn't Kenny. Why did I have to fall for the man whore?

"Hey! Check out Cartman over there!" he pointed out. There Cartman was, shooting up line after line of cocaine. It sickened me, I really don't like drugs. But Kenny drags me over to Cartman anyways. "Way to go fat ass!" He cheers Cartman on as he snorts up his 8th line of cocaine. What I want to know is how he got 8 lines of cocaine? Cocaine is very expensive. I know this because I'm around Kenny a lot.

My heart melts at the sight of my childhood friend right now. Sure, hes an asshole, but I don't like seeing my friends at this level. I pull Kenny away from the display, mostly because I didn't want him doing the same thing. It was bad enough hes already drunk and hitting on everything he comes in contact with.

A blonde passes by us, clad in a leather mini skirt riding up her ass, black tank top and 6 inch stilettos. She sends a flirtatious look Kenny's way and he's gone. Now I'm alone. I roam around for a few songs, then when DJ Damian T comes on, I make my way to the dance floor. I glance around for someone I know and find no one. Disturbia blasts through the speakers and the crowd is set in motion. I feel the beat move though me, my heart in perfect time with it. My body starts to move, I can't control it at all. I feel strange... This isn't at all like last night. I'm aware of everything, but not in a euphoric way. I want to get out, get far away. Something here just isn't right. I don't know what it is, but there is something going on here. Then something haunting enters my mind. Last might, when Kyle was talking about people not coming out the same. That bartender was trying to tell us something. Disturbia, I must be going crazy now.


End file.
